


chocolates and onigiri

by cryptidstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstar/pseuds/cryptidstar
Summary: “Tobio, if you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked. You don’t have to keep giving me treats.”Kageyama blushed and looked away. Hinata swore he had never seen Kageyama blush this much in one day. “I like giving you treats, dumbass. You, um, you deserve to have good things.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 43





	chocolates and onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's Day gift for my wonderful girlfriend, who quite possibly loves kagehina more than I do. 
> 
> Partially inspired by [this](https://ashleybear-hat.tumblr.com/post/172000542860/you-could-just-ask-probably-my-last-post-for-a)

By the time February 14th rolled around, Hinata had been dating Kageyama for several months already. If Hinata was being totally honest with himself, he had forgotten all about Valentine’s Day until they were walking side by side to school that morning.

They were approaching the corner store when Kageyama mumbled, “Hold on, I have something for you,” and presented Hinata with a box of chocolates pulled from his school bag.

Hinata blinked at him. “Chocolates? What are these for, ‘yama?”

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed a warm red and he glared down at his shoes. “It’s Valentine’s Day, dumbass.”

“Oh, right! I totally knew that.” He grabbed hold of the front of Kageyama’s uniform and pulled him close to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Tobio. You’re such a good boyfriend, I’m the luckiest ace in the world!”

Kageyama blushed a brighter shade of red. “You’re the shortest one, too,” he muttered. 

“What was that, Bakayama? Aren’t boys supposed to be nice on Valentine’s Day?”

“You’re a boy too! You need to be nice to _me_!”

“I am being nice!” Hinata yelled, launching himself at Kageyama and clinging to his back in retaliation. 

“Shoyou!” Kageyama protested. “What the hell? Get off me!”

Hinata laughed, wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist. “Mm I don’t think so, ‘yama. I think you should carry me the rest of the way to school while I feed us these chocolates.”

“Fine,” Kageyama conceded. “Just don’t give me any of the white chocolate ones, they’re too sweet.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Hinata assured, planting another kiss on the back of Kageyama’s neck. 

He didn’t get down from Kageyama’s back until they were almost to the school’s courtyard. 

-

“Wow Kageyama! You got me chocolates _and_ made me a bento? I think you _like_ me,” Hinata teased, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Kageyama’s cheek.

“Shut it, moron!” Kageyama whisper-yelled. “You’re making them look at us!”

Hinata glanced over at the small group of students eating on the other side of the roof.   
“So, who cares?”

“Well maybe I care,” Kageyama hissed. “Maybe I want to eat lunch with my boyfriend without other people watching us.”

“Aw, Tobio-chan,” Hinata laughed, delighted. “You don’t have to be so jealous! I’m eating lunch with you, right? Not any of them.”

Kageyama sighed. “I know that, stupid. I’m not jealous. People are just so annoying.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “They’re not even bothering you, Kageyama. They’re just sitting there eating lunch.” 

“Yeah but I wanted it to be just _us_ for lunch.” Kageyama’s face was screwed up into a pout like a petulant toddler.

“But they’re all the way over there!” Hinata really didn’t understand why Kageyama was so worked up about the other students on the roof.

“I wanted to be _alone_ with you, dumbass.”

Oh. 

_Oh._

Hinata’s face flushed bright red and he turned to hide it against Kageyama’s shoulder. “Shit, Tobio, you’re such a pervert!”

Kageyama shoved him off his shoulder and glared menacingly (adorably) in his direction. “I am not, you idiot! Wanting to make out with my boyfriend on Valentine’s Day does not make me a pervert!”

“It does if you were planning to make out with your boyfriend on the _school roof_ during _lunch._ Can’t you wait until after school?”

“After school is practice, dumbass. You want me to make out with you in front of the team?”

Hinata flipped over so that his head was resting in Kageyama’s lap. “They already know we’re dating, so what difference does it make?”

Kageyama glared down at him. (It was still adorable.) “Stop spouting nonsense and finish your bento, dumbass.”

Hinata sighed dramatically and pushed himself off Kageyama’s lap. “Fine, fine. I’ll finish the lunch that my thoughtful and incredibly perverted boyfriend made for me.”

Kageyama gave him a pinch on the cheek but made a pleased sound, leaning back to wrap his arm around Hinata’s shoulders until the bell rang. 

-

Hinata was just slipping on his gym shorts in the team locker room when Kageyama rounded the corner with one hand tucked behind his back. 

“What you got there?” he asked, trying to peek around Kageyama’s body. “Is it for me?”

Kageyama turned his body away from him and snapped, “Be patient, rude ass Hinata!” Then he sighed. “Of course it’s for you, stupid.” 

Hinata pushed his lip out and directed his best puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend. “C’mon, ‘yama I wanna see!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and presented the hand that was behind his back. In it he held a large heart-shaped onigiri. “I have more of them in my backpack if you’re still hungry after this one, I just wanted to give you something that would be a good snack before practice so you - _mmfph!_ ”

Hinata cut off Kageyama’s rare bout of nervous rambling by yanking him down by the front of his shirt and pressing their lips together. He ran his tongue once along Kageyama’s bottom lip before pulling back. “Tobio, if you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked. You don’t have to keep giving me treats.”

Kageyama blushed and looked away. Hinata swore he had never seen Kageyama blush this much in one day. “I _like_ giving you treats, dumbass. You, um, you deserve to have good things.”

Hinata felt heat prickle behind his eyes. “‘Yama,” he yanked on Kageyama’s shirt again and gave him another kiss. “You are.” Kiss. “Without a doubt.” Kiss. “The most thoughtful boyfriend.” Kiss. “And spiking partner.” Kiss. “In the world.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” groaned Tsukishima from across the locker room. “Just hurry up and eat your ugly onigiri so the rest of us can start practice.”

Kageyama bristled and turned toward Tsukki. “Why don’t you shut up, ugly four-eyes?”

“No, it’s okay, he’s right.” Hinata reached for Kageyama’s hand and snatched up the onigiri. “Besides, I know what we’ll be doing when my parents are out at dinner.” He waggled his eyebrows at Kageyama before taking a big bite of the rice ball.

“God, you two are disgusting,” Tsukishima grumbled, brushing past them on the way to the gym.

Hinata ignored him. Tsukki could complain all he wanted, nothing could ruin Hinata’s good mood. He was being spoiled by his wonderful boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cheesy Valentine's drabble. I love the idea of Kageyama being the doting boyfriend that appears cold and aloof but is actually a huge softie. (also all of his insults are God Awful.) 
> 
> Comments are welcome, you can also talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryptistar)


End file.
